Installing sensitive and proprietary information on consumer devices exposes the information to reuse, reverse engineering and other security threats and attacks. Hosting this sensitive information on a remote computer, including but not limited to a resource in a cloud, requires higher server and transmission security and also compromises the functionality of the mobile device due to the time required to access and obtain the information remotely.